


Fogo e Brasa

by ellieblue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Letters, M/M, Romance, Volleyball
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieblue/pseuds/ellieblue
Summary: As memórias continuariam lá, os sentindos continuariam lá e agradecia por isso, pois queria continuar sentido cada toque, cada beijo e cada abraço, mesmo que a imagem não existisse mais em seu olhar.





	Fogo e Brasa

**Author's Note:**

> Olá amoreszinhos!   
> Essa é uma fanfic DaiSuga que fiz em uma madrugada lindíssima, quando a inspiração veio não sei de onde.   
> Haikyuu não me pertence, todos os direitos da obra são de Haruichi Furudate.   
> Espero que gostem!

Caro leitor,

Quero avisá-lo antecipadamente sobre o objetivo desta espécie de carta maluca que me pus a escrever neste momento, ela é nada mais que o retrato das pequenas reviravoltas que me aconteceram com o passar dos anos. Não tenho muito tempo para escrevê-la depois, quero fazê-lo enquanto ainda vejo o mundo por completo. O que isso quer dizer? Explicarei até o final das linhas que se seguem, na verdade, não sei exatamente o que está por vir. Só sei que, se eu quero fazê-lo, devo ter algo para contar, não? 

Gosto de remeter à minha infância como se fosse uma pequena lagarta tentando sobreviver em um grande matagal cheio predadores insanos prontos para atacar a qualquer movimento. Quando era menor, costumava passar as férias de verão na casa do meu avô materno, havia um espaço amplo na parte de trás da casa com grades que dividiam a residência de uma floresta misteriosa, cenário das grandes aventuras contadas pelos meus primos mais velhos à noite, para que eu dormisse. Era bom, sim, era ótimo. Porém, apesar de tudo, meu avô era um homem solitário, vovó havia morrido ainda aos trinta e sete anos e, depois de dois casamentos falhos, ele desistiu de tentar encontrar o amor de que tanto falavam.  

É, ele era um homem romântico. Do tipo que levava flores para as moçoilas por quem se apaixonava e trocava bilhetes bonitos em letras miúdas, sem assinatura para que os pais delas não tentassem esfolá-lo. E foi em uma das fugas de um dos progenitores que ele acabou por encontrar a minha avó, sentada na grama de um dos parques famosos da cidade, lançando um graveto para que o cachorro peludo pegasse. Uma cena tão clichê que, se não existisse aquele brilho no olhar quando ele falava, eu não acreditaria que realmente tinha acontecido. Ele pediu vovó em namoro à beira do Sena, fazendo juras de amor que só um homem galante ― e um tanto pilantra, acredito eu ― faria para a sua amada. Ele havia tido um amor francês, assim como o lugar onde nascera. 

O final dessa história não é tão feliz, a mulher com quem viveu por dezessete longos anos foi embora numa tarde ensolarada e, incrivelmente, fresca. A brisa batia em seus cabelos, enquanto se postava sobre um balanço de metal grande o suficiente para sustentar o peso dos dois. E ali ela deu seu último suspiro, aquele foi seu adeus. Não consigo lembrar muito dela, quer dizer, além das histórias que vovô costumava contar sobre aquela época. Era bom de ouvir, principalmente porque, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ele parecia continuar apaixonado. 

Acho que o final da sua vida foi a coisa que mais impactou minha infância. Eu não tinha mais a quem recorrer, era aquele homem a minha fonte de coragem para enfrentar tudo o que vinha passando em casa e na escola. E tudo havia simplesmente… se despedaçado, como um dente-de-leão enfrentando o sopro do vento no fim das tardes de primavera. Sinto suas pequenas pétalas tocarem o meu peito até hoje, como um teia de lembranças sem pé nem cabeça que vem a minha mente nos momentos de nostalgia, dolorosos e saudosos, como tudo sempre foi naquela época longínqua que costumava partilhar apenas com ele. 

Como eu disse antes, eu era uma pequena lagarta em um grande matagal, até hoje não entendo como sobrevivi aos predadores ferozes que insistiam em permear a minha vida, com seus sorrisos de deboche e palavras duras que nenhuma criança no mundo deveria conhecer. Acredito eu que, se não houvesse passado por coisas piores na minha própria casa, não conseguiria passar por aquilo em mil anos. E eu cheguei a pensar, naqueles momentos de dor, que meus pais haviam cumprido seu papel. Afinal, a família tem que te preparar para a sociedade, não? Queria, sinceramente, abaixar-me diante do meu eu daquela época e dizer-lhe que não era bem assim que as coisas deveriam acontecer. Queria fazê-lo entender que família deveria ser quem dá colo quando alguém te bate na rua e não quem te dá o soco. Não quem te machuca. Não quem te humilha. E sim quem te ama e te protege, independente da situação. Pena que aprendi isso tarde demais, quando já estava despedaçado o suficiente para quase não conseguir colar os cacos que haviam sobrado de mim. 

Entretanto, felizmente, meu desespero cessou como quando a bola toca o chão num momento decisivo de um set em uma partida de vôlei. E foi, ironicamente, quando eu me encontrei naquele esporte. As aulas haviam acabado de começar e uma moça bonita de sorriso gigante me cercou, perguntando, de forma bastante entusiasmada, se eu queria participar de um clube de esportes. Era claro que eu queria! Havia entrado na Karasuno justamente por ter sido atraído pelo time dos milagres, com seu pequeno gigante quebrando cada barreira, cada bloqueio que colocavam em sua frente. Eu era apenas um menino ansioso demais para ter toda aquela atenção para mim. Não tenho por que não admitir isso agora, fazem anos desde aquela época. Eu queria amigos e queria a vibração do público entrando pelos ouvidos e fazendo meu coração bater em alegria por finalmente...  _ finalmente, _ ser o centro de alguma coisa. 

Só que não foi aquilo que aconteceu, a geração dos milagres havia partido e Karasuno perdera o renome. A triste realidade que nos levou, enquanto time, a dois longos anos de espera, até que novos prodígios surgissem para fazer seus corvos brilharem novamente. Mas não foi a minha hora,  eu tinha perdido o meu ônibus e não pude chegar às estrelas como os outros. Não foi um baque tão grande quando pensei que seria, porque eu havia crescido e descoberto que não eram todos que tinham nascido com o privilégio de ser protagonista. No entanto, posso dizer agora, caro leitor, que, mesmo que não queiramos, ainda somos protagonistas de nossas próprias vidas. A realidade não é um livro, não existem linhas escritas de forma perfeita com um final pensado por alguém, não existem os vilões dos quadrinhos, os mocinhos muito menos e esse é o desprazer do destino, nós o escrevemos, portanto somos nossos protagonistas, a diferença é que os coadjuvantes não existem e isso é até  _ ok _ na minha visão atual. 

Aquele time virou minha família, como se eu fosse uma espécie de pai muito estranho, cuidando de crianças birrentas no meio de um shopping lotado. E foi ali dentro que eu tive, pela primeira vez, a sensação de ser amado por diferentes pessoas, sensação essa que me lembrou o meu avô e, por isso, passei uma noite inteirinha chorando debaixo dos lençóis calorosos da minha cama. E eu os amei também, amo até hoje, em todos os “Churrascos da União dos Corvos” na casa do Noya ou nas visitas súbitas do Hinata e Kageyama em nossa casa. E, mais ainda, quando sou beijado pela pessoa que mais amo. 

É nessas horas que sinto meu corpo queimar, como as chamas de uma fogueira, aquecendo todas as partes de mim e me fazendo lembrar do porque tenho que agradecer todos os dias pela vida que tenho agora. Pois ela é melhor que eu poderia ter, mesmo em dez ou vinte mil anos, a quantidade de gerações e reencarnações possíveis, se isso existisse realmente. 

E lembrar de tudo isso, enquanto tomo um copo de whisky e tento não me mexer muito para que  _ ele  _ não acorde, fez com que eu não esquecesse do motivo para que me obrigasse a escrever essa carta sem remetente que, provavelmente, vai para a lixeira do meu computador daqui a duas ou três semanas. 

Quando olho para a televisão da sala onde estou, lembro de todos as noites e mais noites que ficamos assistindo nossos seriados favoritos, enquanto comíamos qualquer porcaria que viesse a cabeça e nos fazia questionar como havíamos nos tornado péssimos adultos. E escrever isso agora me faz perceber que Daichi discordaria totalmente ao ver a última frase. Ele diria, com um sorriso ladino, algo como “Como somos péssimos adultos? Nós sobrevivemos à vida de adulto e isso já nos basta”.  

_ Daichi é um dos motivos _ . 

Era uma vez, um jovem garoto de cabelos bastante claros que foi estudar em uma escola com nome de animal. Na primeira vez que entrou na quadra de voleibol, conheceu outros dois meninos, que virariam seus amigos mais próximos com o passar dos dias. Dali nasceu uma parceria tão forte e duradoura que o jovem menino poderia dizer que duraria uma vida inteirinha. E ele estava certo, pelo menos, acho. O que o garoto não sabia era que, em um dia qualquer do inverno, quando o olhar de um dos outros dois voltasse para si; suas bochechas ganhariam uma coloração avermelhada ao ganhar um beijo simples naquela região. 

E, ah, eles não pararam nos beijos na bochecha, não pararam nos abraços demorados em frente a casa do garoto de cabelos claros. Não pararam por longos anos e mal sabia se iam parar ou não. Em uma das noites, quando a neve caia sobre seus ombros, o jovem garoto reparou que estava, sim, apaixonado, era estranho, mas não ruim. E continuou apaixonado por longos anos. 

_ A neve é outro motivo. _

Quando eu era pequeno, ainda na casa do meu avô, uma tia distante me disse que os flocos de neve que caiam do céu eram resquícios de estrelas. Eu fiquei tentado em pegá-las na mão e o fiz. Caí na neve e brinquei nela durante todos os invernos, sempre com a história das estrelas em mente. 

Em um dos momentos de pura frustração, contei a Daichi que sentiria falta da neve. Ele estranhou é claro, mas logo entendeu e sorriu. Nunca entendi como ele conseguia sorrir nas horas de insegurança, porque eu sei, ele também fica inseguro com toda a situação, afeta a vida dele também, afinal, e isso me deixa mais angustiado ainda. Como se fosse um bobagem, meu namorado apertou a minha bochecha antes de me abraçar e dizer que não deveria ficar preocupado. “Ainda teremos nossos restos de estrela, meu amor, você não vai parar de senti-los, nós ainda vamos deixar que a neve caia sobre nós, não é?” E isso me deixou mais inseguro, querendo ou não. Ele havia interpretado bem, sabia do que eu estava falando e, apesar de parecer, não desviou do assunto. 

Só que são nesses momentos, quando ele me olha daquela forma, que eu deixo tudo derramar, deixo o copo cair no chão e deixo que os estilhaços fiquem por lá por muito tempo, cortando os meus dedos, punindo-me por toda culpa que eu penso que tenho e que sei que  _ não  _ tenho. 

Sinto como se meu corpo fosse brasa, como se eu fosse virar cinzas e o vento me levasse para longe. Mas Daichi me segura e puxa e agarra o meu corpo, dizendo que vai ficar tudo bem. Dizendo que mesmo que eu fosse quem fosse, não viraria menos humano. E ele me beija e me acolhe e sinto meu corpo queimar mais uma vez, mas não me despedaço, minhas partes quebradas foram reparadas, a cola usada era muito boa. Sinto os seus batimentos cardíacos quando ele faz com que eu coloque minha mão sobre o seu peito e me pergunta se eu o sinto. E a única coisa que eu faço é chorar e pensar como o amo. 

E assim eu percebo que, mesmo que o mundo inteiro se apague, sentir o seu coração com a ponta dos meus dedos já me basta, pelo menos, por agora. 

Agradeço a qualquer um que esteja lendo. Agradeço porque não sei ao certo o que está por vir. Queria contar mais sobre o que pode acontecer. Mas esta carta é apenas o lugar em que escolhi despejar tudo o que sinto e acredito que, quando eu não puder mais ver o horizonte, não terei mais esse sentimento comigo. 

Até amanhã ou nunca mais.

Sugawara Koushi 


End file.
